tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Emilio Morgrain
Emilio Morgrain - Najemny rycerz. Informacje Historia Emilio jako młody miecznik pracował w armii Kemakamalii ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie jest to życie dla niego. Postanowił zacząć żyć jako najemnik. Wykradł przeklęty miecz Kamilani po czym uciekł z państwa by oddać się wirowi przygód i walk. Po kilku latach wrócił jako doświadczony wojownik. Został wynajęty przez wrogów ówczesnej władzy. Miał z grupką innych najemników zamordować wszystkich rządzących ludzi. Tam poznał też swego przyszłego sojusznika Izulda. Niestety akcja nie powiodła się i najthumb|300px|Kamilaniemnicy musieli uciekać. Emilio widział w Izuldzie potężnego wojownika i nie mógł znieść, że jego talent do wojaczki miałby się zmarnować. Zaproponował mu współpracę a rycerz zgodził się na nią. Izuld i Emilio razem byli nie zwyciężeni. Największą sławę zdobyli gdy we dwójkę zdobyli niezniszczalny fort Kurokabe. Od tamtej pory byli znani jako "Najemnicy Tao" (Emilio nosił zbroję białego koloru a jego partner czarnego). Ich współpraca zakończyła się gdy Emilio zdradził Izulda dla pieniędzy. Od tamtej pory pracuje sam. Podejmuje się nawet najokropniejszych prac. Liczy się dla niego tylko kasa i rozrywka. Przez swoje liczne mordy i grzechy został za nim wysłany najgroźniejszy list gończy czyli "List Barbarakanu". Nawet został złapany przez jednego z jego strażników zwanego Botolf Eofol ale nie dość, że uciekł to jeszcze ukradł mu z kolekcji kolejny potężny miecz Blastardius. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Izuld zdobył nowych członków do swej ekipy to zabił ich tylko po to by zrobić mu na złość. Z jego wielu perypetii wiemy, że odwiedzając miasto Gemisia w napływie szału i nudy zrobił rzeź mieszkańcom (Gdy Rosomak poznaje tę sprawę podczas swoich przygód od mieszkańców miasta postanawia zapolować na Emilio). Elmekia W Elmekii spotyka Izulda i jego nowych pomocników, Arkhama i Ajaxa. Atakuje on tego pierwszego ponieważ ten miał Legendary Sword a Emilio dostał zlecenie by zabić jego dzierżyciela (czyli Gustava). Izuld wyjaśnił pomyłkę i nikt nie ucierpiał. Okazuję się również, że Emilio zostaje wynajęty przez Rycerzy Lilii. Ma on doprowadzić Izulda i Arkhama do pułapki. Po tym wszystkim bierze pieniądze i znika im z oczu. Następnie zupełnie przez przypadek w mieście Xaphan spotyka Jose Santiago oraz Jinn Vorell. Rozpoczyna się walka w której zabija Jinna ale zostaje ranny i ucieka. Rosomak pomimo starań nie potrafił dorwać złoczyńcy. Od tamtej pory słuch o nim zaginął. Lyzeille Kiedy Rosomak poszukuje ludzi do Armii PCK, przez przypadek widzi Emilio w towarzystwie naukowca o imieniu Camus Bregorowicz z którym wcześniej miał do czynienia. Udają się oni do biblioteki. Tam Rosomak postanawia z nimi zawalczyć. Okazuje się, że Bregorowicz wynajął Emilio jako swojego ochroniarza czyli ten nieoficjalnie dołączył do czarnych kości. Emilio atakuje Rosomaka ale ten przygotowany rani go czarem. Naukowiec jednak dzięki dziwnemu artefaktowi ratuje najemnika i siebie znikając z pola walki. Bregorowicz oraz Emilio postanawiają zastawić pułapkę na Rosomaka. Między innymi dlatego by nie było go w Zamku Demona gdy będzie przeprowadzona tam inwazja Czarnych Kosci. Rosomak przybywa do opuszczonego laboratorium i tam jest ciężko raniony przez Emilio. Nie może wspomagać się magią, bowiem artefakty Bregorowicza pochłaniają czary. Z opresji ratuje go Gustav w towarzystwie Lucy i Naris. Ten pierwszy jednym ciosem wyłącza Emilio z gry. Gdy bohaterowie wychodzą z laboratorium, spotykają Botolfa, który między innymi przybył by zabrać Emilio to Barbarakanu i odebrać swój miecz. Tak więc od tamtej pory Emilio ogląda świat zza krat najsławniejszego więzienia. Wygląd i umiejętności Emilio wygląda dość młodo jak na swój wiek. Posiada bardzo jasną cerę i w ogóle nie ma zarostu. Nosi ciężką białą zbroję bez hełmu. Na szyi ma bliznę zrobioną przez Botolfa. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy a na środku układa mu się małej wielkoścthumb|304px|Blastardiusi irokez. Czasami nosi sarmacki kapelusik który zasłania mu włosy. Z pozoru bardzo kulturalny i uprzejmy, często się uśmiecha ale tak naprawdę jest bezwzględny i zły. Liczy się dla niego kasa. Nie posiada żadnych wartości. Jest jednak świetnym miecznikiem. Ciekawostki * Jego przeklęty miecz nazywa się Kamilani i jest jednym z wielu przeklętych broni Kemakamali. Inne znane bronie to: Cuclucan, Rokkakusanka i Kunaskukuskus * Z ważywszy na właściwości jego miecza, nadano mu pseudonim: Pogromca Magów. Cytaty Kategoria:Slayers Arc